1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slide fastener and more particularly one of a separable type suitable for attachment to knitted articles such as cardigan sweaters and also to a method of making such fasteners.
2. Prior Art
It is known in Japan to provide a slide fastener carrying rows of interlocking elements with a series of longitudinally spaced apertures in and along the edges of its stringer tapes for receiving therein stitches or knit threads that secure the fastener to a knitted article. The provision of such apertures is intended to allow for stresses applied to the knitted article which would otherwise result in puckered or unsightly condition of the fastener at areas attached to the article. However, no effective means have been known in the art which will eliminate the aforesaid puckering tendency of a separable type of fastener, particularly at one of its ends where a separable bottom end stop is located and where stresses are pronounced as in the case of a knitted cardigan sweater.